Intertwined
by Auddydamn
Summary: In Harry's lifetime on earth he never really connected with the Mother, with Gaia. That is until the very end when she put everything she had left inside of him and sent him off to truly live, to hopefully find the peace he had been striving for and in turn save the life of the planet's Mother who the humans had been infesting and killing. Will contain slash
1. Prologue

So this is just kind of a tester to see if anyone would like to read this story. It is a crossover between Harry Potter and Avatar, and will contain slash. Tell me if you like it.

*Check my profile for update schedule*

 _edited_

 **Prologue**

Harry was never a stranger to loss, nor to people dying around him. The thing he wasn't used to though was never aging, never growing, never having to watch the world around him slowly die. He learned very early on that even if you throw something away, it tended to come back. He lost count of how many times he snapped that stupid wand, and yet it kept reappearing. It was just supposed to be folklore, a story that parents tell their children to entertain them and their imaginations.

However, as the years trickled by and his friend's faces grew heavy with age, their children grew in height and yet he remained. He endured it as the world's technology spread like a disease and as animals and plants were slaughtered to extinction. The story of the Deathly Hallows turned out to be more than just a fable. This much was apparent from Harry's sorrow as it manifested into anger and sadness he almost couldn't contain. More friends were buried, not from war but natural causes, getting to experience the world's best gift to a living soul- death. A way to end it all, to tie up the present of life that each soul was gifted.

Still, Harry never got his ending. He tried to find a solution, a cure of some sort that would allow him to age. He grew so consumed in his self-proclaimed mission that he neglected his other gifts. The gift of family, love, happiness. Instead, he became cold and distant on his island of self-pity and angst. As he added yet another friend to the ever-growing list of lost loved ones, his soul seemed to leave the world with them. Draco had tried to help him; he decided to bring Harry out of his head long enough to start a family with him. But in the end, Harry robbed Draco of his own life and happiness. Draco loved Harry too much to move on from him while Harry was still within reach. He loved Harry until the day that Harry had to bury his last living loved one into the ground. It was on this same day that Harry first attempted to end it all.

He went the muggle route first as he loaded a single bullet into his gun and aimed it at his head. As the trigger was pulled, he felt the unbearable pain consume him until he finally reached the elusive train station he had been yearning for at the end of the tunnel. Before he could board the train though, a figure appeared before him. He couldn't figure out if it were male or female, didn't even get the chance to try to decide, before the figure moved towards him and spoke in an ethereal voice.  
"My Master," the loud and riveting voice spoke, "you wish to end your life, the life Gaia has granted you. Why?" Harry now knew who this voice belonged to, he just never bothered to see if the stories were right before. For this was Death, the one he now ruled. And so his sadness grew in bounds because he now knew for sure he would never reach the other side, not so long as he was to control Death.

"I have nothing left, no one. I am too old and weary for this world, yet my body and mind have never aged, never slowed down. I wish to leave, to be with my family again."

"I am sorry My Master, but I cannot allow you to leave this plane. You are the only one to have united the Hallows, and as such you are my one true Master." With these final parting words, Death pushed him back to earth, and Harry woke up with a gasp and a jolt to his body. Next came the pain, which caused him to scream as his body slowly healed his wound, the bone and tissue slowing knitting themselves back together. After the shock had faded he cried, cried for so long that when the tears finally stopped coming, everything else seemed to come to a stop as well as Harry lay on the ground, his vacant eyes staring into nothingness.

Of course, that wasn't the last time Harry tried his hand against Death; his stubbornness wouldn't allow him to do anything else. Eventually, Death couldn't stand to see his Master almost every day, for years upon years, and so Death himself sought out help. He brought the Eternal Mother into this fiasco, with the hope that it would all end as well. Gaia understood both sides- the pain of Harry and the duties of Death- and the shared loneliness of both individuals. But she was dying, and the humans were spreading like a cancerous disease. She couldn't get rid of these humans, yet she was growing too weak to sustain them. So she made a decision.

She knew of the planet that the humans were fleeing to, the one they were destroying in their greed-soaked quest. With her plan, she could save her sister as well as her favored children too. The grief grew too strong as the magical world started to decline at an unprecedented rate. Magical children were so rare now, the most powerful ones not even able to do the simplest of spells, all because Gaia couldn't expend any more energy. The wizards and witches eventually forgot about their secret, beautiful world. Gaia felt it was kinder to make them forget their beloved world than to have to watch as it faded.

She slowly started to take away their magic, storing it up inside of her for her greatest plan. When the magical creatures began to die, she knew it was time. Her air was turning toxic to even the humans, and they wouldn't last much longer either. She felt herself dying at an alarming rate, and so within her last conscious moments, she put her plan into action. She could at least save her sister and her child. She started feeding all of the stored magic she had taken from the magical world and slowing begun to pour in into Harry, little by little until every last drop of magic that was left in and on her surface was now residing within him.

It would have been an excruciating process if Harry hadn't already been constantly in pain, whether emotional or physical, every second of the day. He didn't feel the extra pain being added each day and for that Gaia was thankful. She put the last of herself inside of him and hoped he had a better future in front of him. She reserved a little bit of her energy so she could send Harry off safely to a new, young world. With one last look at all that she was, all now inside of a little, tiny life she sent that life off to Pandora. And with that, she closed her metaphorical eyes one last time and let herself fade, she had held on for so long, and now she would have peace, all while a part of herself lived on.


	2. Ewya

**A/N**

 **Important- Would y'all want longer chapters but updated less often, or short chapters and updated sooner?**

 _This is now edited and a disclaimer that I do not own either Harry Potter or Avatar._

 **Chp. 2**

Harry woke with a startled gasp, his eyes dilating from the brightness of the sun. His thoughts were a mess, scattered everywhere. Breathing heavily through his nose he slowly looked around, eyes tearing up slightly from the sharp contrasts of pitch black to sudden bright light. The place around him was flush with vegetation, greener than he ever remembered seeing in less than a mile.

Standing in the middle of all this lush greenery was a truly breathtaking site. A tree, smaller than the ones that he could see all around, but more awe-inspiring and whimsical. It reminded him slightly of the Whomping Willow with its imposing frame.

The similarities to the world he knew ended there, the tree in front of him was bright and light, with great pink tendrils softly swaying in the wind, almost touching the ground on some occasions. The tree itself seemed to nearly hum like it was trying to have a conversation through a muffled glass.

All of his observations were done in a split second because in the next he was gasping for breath and clutching at his throat. He fell to the ground with a sharp thud, his body spasming from lack of oxygen.

As his head touched the field, he felt a sudden chill go down his spine and a connection form. It was pleasurable, painful and intensive all at the same time. A little-wrapped present packed with a punch. As soon as his mind was able to function a little after he was able to push past the pain, voices started bombarding him. They all sounded excited, and they were all so loud until one voice spoke above them all.

"You are new; you are like me." The voice sounded like Death, wise and riveting, demanding all of your attention and respect. "Who are you, Little Light?"  
At this point, Harry knew he had passed out, and he was now in an in-between kind of place, like the train station where he so often met with Death. And with this realization also came the fact that it wasn't a voice speaking, it was just kind of an impression he got like this entity was sending him emotions, and he was interpreting them into words he could understand.

There was also the fact that in this plane everything was pitch black and his eyes, even here, were still shut. His musings were cut short when he got another gentle nudge from the being.

"I am Harry, just Harry. Who are you? What are you? Am I still alive? Wait, where am I?" at this point, the panic of his situation started to catch up with him. But then an intense sense of happiness and relief fell over him. "Have I finally died?"

"You have not died, you have not joined us yet," and with this final blow, Harry felt himself break again.  
The entity was quick to reassure him, feeling his sorrow taking ahold of him, and as she looked out to the surrounding area where Harry was lying on her, she saw the place around him slowly wilting, dropping down as if carrying a heavyweight. She quickly pushed against Harry until he snapped out of it.

To Harry, it felt like a hug from a mother, warm and tight, soothing and full of love. As Harry relaxed, the mental barriers he had had for years now fell away. With this, the entity could see all of the young one's plights, the world in which he grew up in, and most of all she could see her sister.

She could see Gaia, the mother of his home, blessing him and slowly dying, dying from the humans, watching as they killed and ripped her apart until none of her beautiful green was left. With this, the entity felt angry at the loose of her sister. Angry, and fearful because Gaia's killers were now residing on her, pulling up her soil and killing her carefully crafted souls. And she knew now why Gaia had sent this little soul to her.

"I am Eywa, mother to all life on Pandora. I shall help you, and you shall become my child. You will become one of mine, breath my air and find peace with my people. Relax, My Child, everything will be fine now." With that, she latched onto his body outside of the spiritual plane and started to work.

Eywa had never done this before, so she didn't know to warn him of the pain he was soon to endure. His body was not adapted at all for her, too small and weak. However, she had his enormous soul and a seemingly never-ending supply of magic.

She saw in his memories of his world, of how much he loved to fly. She knew this was one of the only times he felt alive and at peace and she knew what she had to do. Two bodies were harder to make that one, but with his magic, it would work. Her child would be happy, and she would make sure of it.  
She started with his first form, stretching his body out, lengthening his limbs and coloring in his skin. His nose was too small to breathe in her air, so she flattened it, molding him to a picture of her Na'vi. She didn't know it, but the next part knocked Harry into a pain induced haze.

She changed his bones, reinforcing them with natural carbon fiber and then rearranging his organs to be better suited for life on Pandora. She pulled out his tail bone for balance and slowly pushed his ears until they were higher up on his head a stretched out.

The most critical part was next, creating the queue so he could connect. It pushed up until it sprouted from the base of his neck and grew with his hair till it reached down the back of his knees.

With that form done, she moved onto Harry's second form next. This one would be easier to make because now she had practice and knew how to speed this transition along. From his new form, he could transform into this one, which could only happen because of the magic he held within himself. He was stretched farther, and his face rounded out while his nose grew into a snout. His hair was turning into two long queues and his hands forming a claw as his arms sprouted extra skin to give him the ability to fly.

Eywa gave a little cheer as exhaustion filled her, she was quite proud of her accomplishments thus far. Now the last part was the trickiest. She had to give him the knowledge he would need to survive. As she was pouring the information into his head, she had a sort of epiphany.

She realized she could alter the memories of her new child, make him forget his painful past and genuinely enjoy the life he will have on Pandora. With her decision made, she got to work so her Harry would be complete come morning. When she finished, she was exhausted, but Harry was done at last.


	3. First Flight

**A/N**

 **Fanfiction is giving me some problems, but here you go. I'll probably start making the chapters a little longer but update at least once a week.**

 **edited**

 _Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar._

His eyes snapped open, a startling, pure, green staring out into the world. They were so bright and shined with a curious innocence, a more vivid green than anything in the forest. His mind was alarmingly blank, no thoughts racing through his head. He couldn't remember anything, not how he got here or even who he was. He felt like he should know, that he had a past and it was right there, but he couldn't quite grasp it.

He sat up and put his head in between his legs, holding onto it as he tried to focus, tried to remember something. Each time he got close though he had a sudden sharp shock to his brain and soon the pain got too much for him to pursue his memories actively. When he finally accepted his memories were out of reach, he began to take a look at his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that his skin was blue.

For some reason, it felt wrong, like this wasn't his body like something was out of place. He slowly climbed to his feet and noticed how tall he was, how long his limbs were. It looked like he shouldn't be able to balance, but strangely enough, he was sturdy on his feet.

He even thought he would be extremely agile and quick. He ran his hands up his body, going along his sides until he reached his face. His nose was flat and his eyes wide, his lips plump. He pulled them back in a kind of pseudo snarl and felt sharp canines.

Bringing his hands up, he kept sweeping them up his head until he got to the top of his head and felt thick hair. It was untamed and freakishly long, he could feel it, now that he was focusing on it, brushing the back of his knees. He ran his hand through it until his hands got tangled in a particular strand that sent pain through his body and brought him back down to his knees with a cry. Carefully, he pulled that strand out and realized it was a soft pink; he followed the strand all the way up until he reached the back of his neck.

The sound of a twig snapping, and a sharp gasp brought him out of his musings as he snapped his neck up so sharply it hurt. Standing along the tree line was a group of blue, lanky creatures, all staring at him with wide eyes.

There were five of them, all on what he knew to be direhorses, with bows held tightly in their hands at the ready. They were like him, except they seemed a tiny bit bigger, with more muscle mass on them. They were staring at him in what appeared to be shock, their eyes wide and attentive, taking him in like he was doing to them.

His muscles tensed, his mind was racing, and he tilted a little until he was braced to run. These people did look like him, but he didn't know them, didn't know what they would do to him and for that he felt fear. A fear that gripped him so tightly, that he felt like he could run at a moment's notice. The figure that seemed to be leading the group shifted, gathering his attention. As the leader opened his mouth as if to speak, he took off running.

He raced through the trees, running as fast as he could to get away from the strange men. Branches snapped against him, creating little scratches that started to bleed out, but in his haze, he didn't even notice. Of course, they had to give chase and were chasing on his heels.

He knew he would get caught eventually, they were on direhorses for goodness sake, but that just fueled his panic even more. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and into the open. His skin started to fill too tight, and his limbs began aching, it didn't feel like the aching from running, but like something wanted to break free from within him. With his mind so focused on the tight, restricting feeling, he didn't notice the drop off up ahead. He didn't even slow down as he threw himself over a cliff.

Wind rushing through his hair woke him up to what was happening around him, to the reality he was facing. He was falling, falling so fast he couldn't even scream. The ground was quickly approaching, and his panic was making his muscles tense up in preparation for what was surely going to kill him.

But, then the tight feeling came back in full force as it finally broke free of him. His mouth stretched open in a scream as agony hit him, something he really should be used to at this point and wasn't that a sobering thought. The torture hit its peak, his whole body convulsing in the air as suddenly, he was flying.

Ateyo and his hunt watched in stunned silence as the young boy threw himself off the cliff in his haste to get away from them. And then his panic was replaced by shock as an ikran suddenly flew up from underneath the cliff and soared high into the sky with a loud screech.

He brought his direhorse to a stop before the edge of the cliff and dismounted to see over, expecting to find a young body on the ground. To his surprise, he saw nothing and gripped his bow a little tighter. He didn't think that the ikran had been carrying anything, but that was the only thing that Ateyo could think of as to why there was nobody. He thought back to just a couple of minutes ago when they first stumbled upon the young Navi, about his son's age.

They had been out patrolling the lands for the people, making sure that none of the sky people had encroached on their land farther than they had allotted. They had traveled as far as the Tree of Voices, and that is where they first saw him. He was sitting there, staring at his hands and then running his hand through his untamed hair.

He was slightly smaller than his son and Ateyo's first thought was that this boy was one of the sky people's demons. But, he had four fingers instead of their five. As one of his men shifted they stepped on a branch making the boys head snap up, straight in their direction and Ateyo sucked in a breath.

Looking straight at him were eyes so bright and luminous that he felt a shudder go down his spine. The eyes were not the customary gold of the Navi, they were so green it almost didn't seem real. He looked wild, his hair hanging down in his face, nothing covering him as his eyes were wide and fearful.

The fearful part is what sealed the deal in Ateyo's mind that he wasn't one of the sky people. He looked like a scared child, his eyes so fearful and innocent, wariness laced throughout them. Ateyo was worried, and so he stepped forward to speak to the boy when he suddenly shot off.

His men gave chase, and he tried yelling at the boy to stop, but it was as if the boy was stuck in his head. He didn't see anything around him and so when the cliff came into sight Ateyo sped up his stead and then watched as the boy didn't even slow down as he went over.


	4. Fighting

**A/N**

 ** _Quick note- an ikran and ikranay are slightly different. The ikranay are forest dwellers and slightly smaller than an ikran, which is important for this story._**

 ** _Thank you and enjoy_**

 ** _Disclaimer- I do not own either Avatar or Harry Potter._**

 ** _Edited 1/20/2019_**

Flying wasn't as easy as it seemed. His body was weak like it had never flown before and he didn't come with instincts that pointed him in the right direction toward where he supposedly came from. His wings didn't have enough muscle yet for long flights, his breathing already a little ragged.

He was getting tired after just ten minutes, and the shock from those other Navi was leaving, letting his mind focus and panic. There was the fact that he just changed from a two-legged Navi to a freaking flying ikran in a couple of seconds.

Along with that, the information that he had in his head seemed wrong, out of place, and new. And if that wasn't the best, it was getting dark, and he was getting very, very cranky. Maybe a little scared but no one was here to tell so no one would ever know that little fact.

He guessed it was time to find someplace to land and rest for the night, but the question was where?

There was a lot of factors to consider like if anything was poisonous, what predators could reach him and eat him, if it was close to a source of water, if he could be bitten, what if the Navi stumbled upon him and decided to kill him, if a tree tried to kill him, etc.

And yes, he admits that the last one was a little absurd, but he was prepping for everything at this point. Especially the whole dying thing, a genuine possibility that he wasn't too fond of. But, at this point, his wings were about to fall off from overuse and he needed a tree, now.

Which, admittedly, wasn't hard to find, he was just picky it seemed.

With a worn-out sigh, that leaned more to a quiet screech, he tucked in his wings and headed into a nose dive toward the ground. He wasn't sure how this landing was going to go, but it seemed like he was one for adventure and risk-taking.

As the clouds parted, he zeroed in on a tree that was about three hundred feet down and slightly to the right. The branches seemed nice and thick, enough to hold his weight without snapping. Now to figure out how to slow down. He snapped his wings open, and boy was that a bad idea, he just caught the wind current and was blown straight back with his wings straining hard.

Alright, the second attempt, target now about four hundred feet away and painful ground quickly approaching, he evened out his body and started to move his wings just a tiny bit. When he was successfully back into the air and flying in a straight line, he stopped beating his wings and instead started to glide softly. This was working wonderfully until, of course, his stomach slammed straight into the branch.

It turns out, you have to come to the target you want from an angle, not a straight line. Go figures.

After that disastrous fail, he used his talons to maneuver himself onto the branch slowly and gained his balance. Now it was time to decide if he wanted to stay in this form or change back into the Navi form. Which, he had no idea how to do admittedly.

There was also the fact that with wings he could, probably, easily escape if he needed to. So with his mind made up, he promptly passed out in a terrible sleeping position, just ready for this day to be over already. His dreams contained just blissful blankness and all around darkness, and for some reason, this stood out as extremely lucky and rare.

The next time he woke up it was decidedly… unpleasant, if one would. It was still very dark outside, possibly only two hours, if he stretched it after he went to sleep. It would have been stunning if it wasn't for the screeching of a very angry ikranay who seemed to have already claimed this area as her territory.

If that wasn't bad enough, she had young. Now his 'cousin' looked very mean and threatening at this point and he, himself, was very fond of this thing called self-preservation. So, he promptly booked it. Alas, this did not satisfy the angry momma bear behind him for the next thing he knew he had ikranay latching onto his front, the right wing with her talons and tearing.

It seemed he had a penchant for finding extreme amounts of pain because, shit, that hurt. And so his anger, mixed with agony, made him lash out. He snapped his body around so fast that it detached the ikranay that had latched onto his wing.

He started snapping his jaws and hissing, his wings down and neck stretched out in a snarl. A red haze sort of fell over him as he jumped at her, going straight for her neck and biting down hard. Blood started to trickle down her throat, at first, a slow stream then when he sunk in his teeth farther it began to flow like a raging river.  
She was struggling to get out of his grip, her wings thrashing against the round in a rhythmic sort of mantra. Her mouth was opening and closing wildly, her screeches reaching new depths as she tried to get out of the tight grip he had her in. The blood from her wound was slowing filling up his mouth, but he still wouldn't let go. That is until he heard the screech of another, of a baby.

And then he remembered the young the ikranay had with her, which she was trying to protect from invaders. His haze faded and he slowly unlocked his jaw from around her and backed away, teeth still bared in case she decided to go at him again. The mother quickly went over to her young and pushed them off, flying away with blood trickling down her neck. He felt bad, but he had won this spot fair and square now meaning that he could finally sleep away this stress.  
As he turned around to do just that he saw his battered wing hanging limply at his side. There was a giant tear in it, almost ripping his appendage in two with blood lightly smearing it and seeping out. This was going to take a while to heal before he could even attempt to fly again.

With a resigned sigh, he gently tried to settle down without jostling his wing too much. It was still dark out, and now that the adrenaline and threat were gone he could look around and take in the world around him. The plant life seemed to spring to life now that the ruckus was over, softly started to glow. It was beautiful, the lights neon in intensity and seemingly brighter than the day. Even the tree seemed to be radiating from all the vegetation wrapping around them, all the colors so blindingly bright.  
It was truly awe-inspiring, and for some reason, he believed this was the first time he honestly saw this and the world

around him. As the quite was slowing invading by the soft sounds of life around him getting on with their night, he closed his eyes and let the music guide him to sleep, hopefully, a sleep that was longer than last times.

When he woke up, it was decidedly more peaceful than last time and on his terms too. Always a bonus in his opinion.

Sadly the beautiful glowing of the forest was gone, but it was not any less magnificent. He looked at his wing to see if it was still bleeding, but to his surprise it seemed to be already closing, stitching back together. He definitely couldn't fly on the wing, it still had a pretty big tear, but it was healing abnormally fast. He shook his head to focus back on the task at hand; finding food and water.

He was desperately hungry now that he thought about it and his throat was positively parched. He didn't know if he could move around though on with this wing so now it was time to figure out how to transform back to the Navi body. His eyes closed, searching deep inside to see if the solution was there, of course, it wasn't.  
He guessed he was going to have to go to this experimentally. Maybe if he just commanded his body to change it would.

"Change," he said firmly, staring down at his body. Or, well, tried to.

He forgot he couldn't speak in this form and so all that came of was a kind of disgruntled sounding growl, kind of like he was choking. So that plan was out, the next one was immediately discarded too. He didn't think slamming his body into trees would incite a change, a stupid thought but a thought he had none the less.

He knew that if adrenaline or a life and death situation was involved, he could change, but he didn't fancy trying to die again so soon. It probably had to do with strong emotions, like anger or fear, but he wasn't feeling anything at this point. Maybe he could try meditating, finding his inner eye and relaxing. Also stupid but worth a try, he was starving after all.

He sat down gently, making sure his wing was still out to his side so it wouldn't be injured further if this failed. Then he started breathing heavily, blanking his mind except for thoughts of changing back into his other form.

When he thought enough time had passed and was about the give up a tingling sensation spread throughout his body. It started pleasantly enough and then turned into a prickling pain, easy enough to ignore. And then his bones started snapping.

Why the bloody fuck is a pain a reoccurring theme this past couple of days? He thinks he had enough to last him till he dies, maybe he would take a little if it came down to it. He didn't realize how much it hurt the last time he transformed, which he guessed made sense because he was trying to run away from death and all.  
His skin started stretching and pulling while his bones broke and were rearranged. His internal organs began shifting, orientating themselves for an upright position and weren't that just disturbing. He could literally feel his organs moving and switching around inside of him.

But his face, oh his face hurt the worst. Going from such an elongated snout to such a flat face isn't something he is fond of. It felt like he was being punched repeatedly in the face until the bones just collapsed. And then the horns, oh god, were being folded back into his body and the bones in his lower body started to grow to give him legs. So many things were happening, and none of it was fun, not one bloody bit.

Soon enough it was over though, not without pain still rampantly coursing through his body, but he was Navi again. He quickly looked down at his body to make sure everything was in the right place, and it turns out injuries do travel over between the bodies, just not to the same extreme.

He had a giant gash running from the top of his right shoulder down to his wrist, still open and sore but a lot better than in his ikran form. He slowly got to his feet, making sure he wouldn't fall over if he took a step, and then flexed his muscles. Just then his stomach rumbled loudly, and he was reminded of the hunger that was gnawing at his body.

He had to find a water source first though, and with luck, another animal will be around or even plant life that could be eaten. Grabbing the trunk of the tree he made his way down, painstakingly slow, but he made it down all the same. When his feet finally hit the forest floor, he had his first rush of positive emotions since waking up.

Something was finally going his way, and everything was looking up. That thought would probably come to bite him in the butt later, but he was too hungry to care too much. He strained his hearing, trying to see if there was any water nearby and it seemed more luck had come his way. It sounded not too far off, maybe a half a mile to a mile, nothing impossible.

He did work up quite a sweat trapezing through the forest with a fair amount of scratches from passing plants. There was also the whole plant trying to eat him, but that's life. He also had to stop halfway there because he realized that he didn't have anything covering his lower half, which if he thought about, did make sense. He couldn't very well keep clothes when transforming into an ikran.

What he was trying to get at was that it was a long mile, filled with some realizations that were quickly tossed away. When he did make it to the blessed water, he might have squealed, but no one was there to see it, so it didn't happen.

He sprinted to the water, as much as he could, and quickly dropped to his knees. He stuck his hands into the almost crystal clear water and started cupping and greedily gulping the water. A lot of the actual water fell to his chest but that just soothed the aches and burns. He closed his eyes in pure bliss and silently thanked Eywa. And that thought is what stopped him with his hands halfway to his face.

"Who?" He questioned himself out loud and then was bombarded by voices in his head. Of course, he couldn't have a relaxing drink by the river.  
The voices were loud and excited, nothing malicious, and for some reason, he was expecting something painful and harsh when someone was in his head. They all were talking at the same time, over each other and it was giving him a raging headache, the type where tears were quickly filling his eyes.

He brought his hands up to his eyes and smashed his palms into them, trying to force the sounds out. Then there was blissful silence, for all of two bloody seconds.

"Hello, little light," said a voice, sending a feeling of warmth throughout his body. "You remembered me finally I see."

"Who are you?" He paused for a second then continued his train of thought "are you perhaps Eywa?" A sort of happy, giddy feeling made his body shudder.

"Oh do finish drinking, you seemed awfully thirsty," Eywa said, he guessed said was the closest thing he could think of to described the conversation.

"How is this possible? You shouldn't be in my head, and I shouldn't be able to talk to you." All he got in response was a quiet giggle and then a coo, a fucking coo. "I'm going crazy, that's the only solution. See! I'm even talking to myself out loud, classic crazy symptom. I need to-"

"You aren't going crazy little life; you're perfectly fine."

"If I'm not going crazy then tell me how you are doing this. Wait, better yet, tell me why I can't remember anything, or who I am. There is so much I need to know, how I have two bodies being a big one, and you must know the answers."

"All your questions can be answered after you drink." Was the only response he got from her after all of that. He huffed out a breath of frustration and then sighed, resigned to his fate. Because if this were who he thought it was, then there would be no arguing with her.

On her orders he did continue to drink, gulping down fresh water like he was dying. As always though his luck seemed to leave as suddenly as it came. When he picked up the next mouthful of water, it had traces of blood, and when he looked down, there was a steady flow of it flowing downstream in the river.

His shoulders tensed, actually his whole body tensed, and his ears started swiveling around in all directions trying to find a threat. Ever so slowly he turned his head to the left, to where the blood was coming from and promptly froze. His eyes clashed with another, and a strangled gasp left his mouth.

Upstream, about four hundred feet away from him, was a young ikranay. Not just an ikranay either.

It was the one from last night that the mother he fought was trying to protect. The mother wasn't far from him either, in fact, she was right below him. Blood was still flowing freely from the wound he inflicted and had traveled from the river bank to the river.

Her eyes were closed, body lax and he couldn't see her breathing. Fear and terror gripped him hard, but the primary emotion overwhelming him was disgust. Disgust at himself and then guilt started slamming into him in buckets load. All because of his lack of control over his emotions, all because of him this happened for no reason.

He had killed her.


	5. Ikranay

**a/n**

 **Hello! So there will be answer to comments at the end of this chapter that might contain hints to the future so if you do not want to even chance a spoiler, I suggest you skip it. These are responses to comments from guests so I cannot message them privately.**

 **If you have any suggestions or questions about the story please ask! I will answer them in between the chapters if not a guest and will answer the guest questions at the end of the new chapter. I already have the sequel outlined so stay tuned (still a long ways away). Hoping I don't lose steam on this story because I really like it so far!**

 **Thank you for reading this!**

 ** _I do not own Avatar or Harry potter. Unedited._**

Recap-

 _Her eyes were closed, body lax and he couldn't see her breathing. Fear and terror gripped him hard, but the main emotion overwhelming him was disgust. Disgust at himself and then guilt started slamming into him in buckets load. All because of his lack of control over his emotions, all because of him this happened for no reason. He had killed her._

* * *

His mind was in a pit, trying to crawl its way back to the light but just slipping further down with each step he gained. It kind of felt like someone was trying to gain entry by banging relentlessly on his skull yet he just ignored the knocking. It was so easy to just forget his surrounding and wallow in self-pity. He doesn't even know what sent him to this state but he felt safe here, like nothing could hurt him. He felt a vague sense of déjà vu, like this happened a lot when he was young. Maybe he had a bad past, maybe he just hated the world. Right now though he felt relaxed, but he was in the in between. There was light on one side and darkness on the other, both equally unattractive. He knew he couldn't stay in the gray forever though so he took the least threatening root and started really fighting to get back to the surface. He jabbed his hands into the black, gooey wall and started to hall himself out. The light was blinding, burning his eyes and giving him a headache. Finally, at last, he got through his mental barriers that were trapping him in his own mind.

He really did need to stop receding into his mind or else one of these days he wouldn't be able to get out. Finally he was out though and now had to face his guilt that was staring him down currently. It was just a babe, didn't even look like it could fly on its own yet, let alone fend for itself. He knew that what he did was just out of survival, that everything dies someday but he didn't like the thought of recklessly killing another with no other reason except just to kill. He would kill to defend, to survive, to protect, to eat, etc. But there was no reason this time, and that, that was killing him on the inside. _I was doing it to protect myself, I couldn't fly away fast enough and she wouldn't stop._ He thought to himself, and then he couldn't stop the onslaught of thoughts that came next, tearing down everything. _But you saw the young, you knew going for her that she was protecting her child. You knew this and you went for a kill shot, you tore into her and wouldn't let go because you have no control._

He realized that fighting with himself was not going to solve anything and the young ikranay was still standing by his mother, his whole body tensed and ready for an attack. The mother was dead, and that was all on him, but he could help the child. There was so many flaws with this plan, he was practically a newborn in this world. Sure, he knew what stuff was but he didn't know how to hunt, how to navigate, how to survive in this world without injuring himself. He couldn't even walk a mile without almost being beat to death by branches and roots for eywa's sake. This was something he had to do though, he would figure it out and if it came down to it he would brave his apparent irrational fear of the other Na'vi and ask for help. Of course, that was a last resort and he prayed that that would never happen. Now, it was time to convince the young ikranay that he was going to help and not kill him. Shit, this was not going to go over well at all. He was determined though, he just had to establish dominance and then show he was nice? Maybe that would work. It actually had to, because that was the only plan he had currently.

He slowly took his first step forward and watched as the ikranay tensed up further, his head starting to dip low to the forest floor. His next couple of steps he kept constant eye contact, never breaking his pace but not slowing down. He was steady on his feet, his body slightly crouched and arms spread to his side, finger splayed. His body language was none threatening but he would be ready to fight at a moment's notice. When he was but ten feet from the ikranay and his mother he stopped. The young was growling softly, teeth bared and snarling, slightly bigger than he remembered. He slowly bent forward a little further, almost in a crouch now and realized that he was still in his human form. His hair was hanging all around him, body bare and skin vulnerable. He had no weapons and didn't know his surrounding enough to use them to his advantage. _Well, this was going to go stupidly splendid._ He couldn't do anything about it at this point so he just maintained eye contact and started stalking forward once again. And with two more steps the young ikranay snapped and rushed forward.

He honestly didn't know what was happening around him, all he saw was a blur of read and brown coming at him. Swiftly he rolled to the side and just in time too. Right where his body was just a second ago was a very irate ikranay with his claws embedded in the ground. It had apparently used his wings and pushed off with its hind legs to gain momentum. It seemed it didn't know how to fly yet, only knew how to glide. He could use this to his advantage. Quickly he took a look around, noting each tree and where the river was. There playing field wasn't too big and had lots of obstacles in the way. But this would work, it had to. He rose from his hunched over position on the floor onto his back legs with his arms bracing his body in front of him. The ikranay wasn't too far from him and looked to be preparing his next attack. His used the same move that it just used, pushing off with his back legs but instead of aiming directly for the ikranay, he aimed over. He snatched the low hanging branch and swung up on to it as the ikranay snapped at his heels, almost getting a chunk out of him. He climbed up the trees trunk as fast as he could and when he reached a high enough vantage point he turned around to look down. The foliage blocked him from view at this point and he saw the ikranay trying desperately to climb up to tree after him. It was gaining purchase too but you could tell that he wasn't experienced in hunting and was just letting his instincts take over. Its talons were too wet, with either his mother's blood or the water, he didn't want to know. The problem was that the ikranay was still big compared to his body now and he didn't want to change into the other body, he felt like he didn't know how to use it as good as this one. He had to move though, he had to subdue it.

Gaining purchase on a branch he steadied himself and then pushed off to the next one. He did this until he was at a tree on the opposite side from wear the young ikranay was still scratching at the tree and screeching. He wasn't that far from him, just above and a few feet back. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down for what would come next, he started to visualize and prepare himself. When he was ready his eyes snapped open, intense and focused, shining with power that he wasn't aware of. And then he proceeded to launch himself off the branch and onto the ikranay.

The ikranay was bucking wildly underneath him, trying to throw him off and he almost would have succeeded had he not wrapped his arms tightly right behind the ikranay's queues. He quickly brought its head down to its stomach, keeping it down with his feet locked tightly around each other. Now was the hardest part, trying to calm it down while also not over exerting himself so the ikranay wouldn't be scared of him forever. He didn't want anything to follow him out of fear, he only wanted to make sure this ikranay survived into adulthood and thrived. But he just kept fighting, kept trying to buck him off and snap its jaws at him. This was getting him nowhere and his arms were starting to tire rapidly. And then Eywa decided to butt in at that moment.

 _Tsaheylu, use the queues little life, create tsaheylu._ Admittedly it was helpful advice, but still, bad timing because in that one second his mind wasn't focused the ikranay finally freed him head. He had a couple problems with this plan but it was the only thing he could use at this point. With his legs still wrapped around the ikranays neck he heaved his upper body forward and grabbed one of its long antenna like things that held it queue and latched onto the end of it. The biggest problems at this point was that his own queue was not braided and was just free flowing in his hair. _Shit, one problem after another it seems._ He pulled all of his hair over his shoulder as quick as he could and then slid his hand down until he only had the tips, pink and black mixed together. With his left hand holding his queue and the right holding the ikranay's he brought them together, almost slamming them into each other.

The sensation wasn't like anything he ever felt before. It was a rush of thoughts, of feelings, all jumbled up and mixing together. _No, it's more like we are merging._ And in a sense, they were, they were learning each other inside and out. Learning how the other sees, how they taste, think etc. In this one second of merging he felt more connected to another being than he has ever felt in his life. _Or, well, I think so. I'm pretty sure of it, just a feeling._ The young ikranary, and damn if he didn't need to get a name for it, was panting harshly. He could feel every breath he took and how frantic its heart was beating, almost pounding out of its chest. He couldn't really read its thoughts, but he did get the emotions. The main ones were anger, frustration, and elation oddly, and then there was the one that brought his guilt to the forefront. The ikranay was feeling overwhelming amounts of grief and loss for its mother. With himself still perched on top of the ikranay he tried to send feelings to it. He was trying to send comfort, understanding, guilt, anything and everything he himself was currently feeling at the moment. He was new to this whole thing and so he didn't know if it was working until he felt the ikranay just go completely lax and its feelings starting to ease. When he thought it wasn't going to randomly start attacking him he slide down its side and came around until he was in front of its head. The queues were still attached, connecting them and allowing for him to know what the ikranay was feeling still. Even if he had created a bound with it he still wanted to be cautious.

He tilted their heads until they had eye contact, he needed the ikranay to see he wasn't afraid but that he also wasn't a coward. He was going to have to establish a sort of partnership and bound with the ikranay through actions not just the short cut way by connecting the queues. Still staring at each other he slowly brought his hand up to rest on the side of its face, gently stroking and sending feeling of safety and comfort through the bound.

"I know you have no idea what I'm saying," he started off, speaking quietly so as to not startle the ikranay, "and honestly I have a feeling that I never really do or will make sense, even if you could understand me. But, I promise that I will look after you as best as I can. I know I'm an idiot for saying this all out loud, he paused to give a little breathless, self-depreciating laugh "and that I am honestly useless, and that you most likely won't like me, but you are stuck with me now." The ikranay was just staring at him the entire time, never blinking, which was honestly quite creepy. At the end of his little self-entitled monologue it seemed to jerk its head slightly, as if agreeing. _Something which I'll look into later, I'm too pooped for anymore drama or weird shite._

With everything decided he unlinked their queues and turned to the body of the mother, his failure staring at him with her eyes still open. They were dull and glassy, the only movement from her was the trickle of blood still flowing from her wound. Stepping over to her he bent down and tried to lift her body onto his shoulders. When he almost dropped her he felt her weight get lighter. Looking over he saw the young ikranay lifting her bottom half onto his back. Quietly he led them over to the river and put the top part of her body into a shallow end, mainly just her neck where the wound was. He set about gently washing away the blood, cleaning her body so nothing would defile her body in death. With that done he went over to where her body was lying before and got to work digging. He had no tools so he used his hands, his nails digging into the dirt and pulling roots out of the way. His hands were bloody and a mess not even half way through but he continued. _I killed her, so I should be punished in some way. This is nothing compared to lives I have ruined. I need to learn control. Control. Control. Control._ That was the constant mantra he kept up while he was digging the grave, nerving stopping until its completion at sunset, his hand mangled and bloody by the time he finished.

* * *

Miles Quaritch stepped off the aircraft and looked around at this new world surrounding him. It was different from earth that was for sure. Nothing too remarkable in his viewpoint, just a bunch of trees. They had gotten off in a small clearing in the woods, about half a mile from base. This was a smaller project still, the ones funding it not putting any more money into it until they saw if they were going to actually get a profit. He threw his bag over his shoulder and started to follow the others to the base, the man leading them actually a scientist instead of a solider. A weak little thing, useless in all aspects as Miles thought, as he looked him up and down with disdain. With a silent huff of aggravation he looked up to the sky, seeing a clear blue instead of the toxic waste that coated their own planet. _Oh, it's so pretty. Ha, yeah right, just another world and place to subdue and colonize. We have to milk this over glorified piece of rock for all that's it worth, because that the only way it was **worth** it for him to come **here**._ _And, what the hell is taking us so long?_ He pushed past the other soldiers around him, working his way to the front of the group. He wanted inside now and their ' _leader',_ he thought with disgust, was moving at an alarmingly slow snail's space. Miles shoulder bumped the scientist as he walked past him, gaining ground faster than it could give it to him.

"Wait, sir! You have to stay behind me and the men with guns!" Miles completely ignored everything the little wimp was saying and just plowed on. This place was harmless and nothing here was of any threat.

"Sir, please! It's dangerous!" At this point the little man was just background noise.

Miles was almost to the base, maybe a hundred feet, when he heard a screech from his left. He turned to his left as fast as he could, his military training kicking in, but it did shit for him here it seemed. He didn't even see the beast that attacked him, only felt searing pain on right side of his face and screams as gun shots went off. He went down hard, the pain from the swipe was penetrating deep into his skull, but the most pain came from the lack of breathable air. The damn beast had knocked off his mask when it attacked him, leaving him vulnerable to this shit planet and its shit air. He felt himself being picked up by two men, each throwing one of his arms over their shoulders. He couldn't really see due to all the blood pouring from his wound into his eye, but he could feel them start to run to the base. That was the longest minute he has ever experienced in his life, having to hold his breath and trying to block out to pain from his wound at the same time. When his body was thrown on a cot he finally allowed himself to suck in the much needed air again. He was coughing and gasping, with that initial suck of air he took in some of his own blood.

 _This planet will wish I never stepped foot on it, this planet and all its fucking creatures_ was his last thought before he passed out from the pain.

* * *

 **Any name suggestions for the baby ikranay? I hoped you liked the update, this one is a day early but don't expect one tomorrow. I just couldn't wait any longer to post it!**

 **Leave any suggestions for something you want to see happen in the story in the comments! As you can see this is not even near the timeline for the Avatar movie yet, so there is still plenty of stuff that is going to go down!**

 **Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what worked, etc.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 _ **Answers to comments**_

 _ **(possible, kind of, not really at all, spoiler ahead)**_

"Now is he going to keep the baby ikran with him?"

 _As you can see, I did make him keep the baby ikranay, which is slightly different than a regular ikran. Your comment was right in the middle of me writing the scene out where he was deciding what to do with it. I ultimately made him keep it because I have plans in the future that will require this sort of relationship and bound. I know what you're saying with him losing his memories, and that was my biggest problem with it too, but I decided his innate hero complex would kick in too much. It will have its difficulties, but that's what I'm banking on! Thank you for your review_


	6. Injury

**A/N**

 _I am terribly sorry for this very overdue update, my computer has been at the store getting fixed. I will try to upload a longer chapter later this week._

 _Please give me any feedback you have and any theories you have about the story and the characters in it._

 _Thank you, and again I'm really very sorry!_

 **Not edited**

 **One Year Earlier**

The Omaticaya clan's warriors had always spent a lot of time patrolling the areas surrounding their land. When the sky people started coming they became wary and so spread out their patrols further and further, trying to get glimpses of what the sky people were doing here. When they were first approached by them, the Omaticaya were naturally worried. They had witnessed the sky people tearing up the land without reason and then using these primitive weapons to kill the life of mother Eywa that came too close. Their weapons killed slowly, giving the recipient an agonizing death. The Omaticaya might had been able to overlook this fact, they could teach them the right ways, show them where to shoot so their prey died swift and painless. But that was before they saw the sky people just leave the dead where they killed them. They were just killing, weren't even trying to use the body of their kills to provide for themselves.

So when the sky people saw them and tried to approach with their weapons drawn, the Omaticaya naturally drew their own weapons and were poised, ready to shoot. It was a tense affair and naturally, neither side was giving. Until a smaller sky person came forward, no weapons on his person and hands held high in the air. He was speaking rapidly to the Navi and the men behind him. His language was harsh and unpleasant to listen to and along with that he was acting like the Navi should understand him, growing frustrated as the Omaticaya just grew tenser. The only time they started to relax even remotely was when the sky people themselves started to drop their weapons. Slowly they dropped their own, but still gripped them tight encase hostility arose again. That was the start of the tentative truce, for lack of a better word, between the Navi and the Sky People.

With time the Navi and the Sky People started to communicate. Their languages being passed and taught to one another. The cultures on the other hand weren't really getting through on either side. The Sky People didn't understand the obsession the Navi had with life and their connection with the so called Eywa, while the Navi couldn't understand the Skies Peoples technology and their defection from their own mother. Soon enough the Avatar program was started, the Navi lending small samples of their blood to the cause, not really seeing too much of a harm in it. Maybe if they became one with the people they could be taught and learn how to treasure their life and world. They just didn't realize all that was going to happen in the future do to one little blood sample.

 **Present time**

If one word could describe Miles Quartich it was tenacious. Of course many other words could describe him, but none fit as well as tenacious did, at least to himself. He was a survivor and once given a task he never gave up. Some would say that it was a personal weakness though, because when he got his mind set on a task he often became obsessed with it. Take for instance this new mission on Pandora, which in his opinion was about the shittiest planet in the solar system.

Here he was, laying immobile on a cot in a dingy little medical bay. The only sounds to greet his ears were the subtle beeping of the machines and a doctor typing away on his computer. Miles couldn't do much besides sit and plot his time here on this accursed planet. He knew what he needed to do but the problem was how to achieve those goals. He would have to move up to ranks, he needed a prime position that would allow him the flexibility and control he was going to need. His only setback to this plan was that freaking attack, it scratched the side of his face sure, but it also damaged his eyesight and hearing. He had extreme blood loss and a concussion, coupled with the hearing and eyesight, he was going to be put on the backburner for everything. Most likely looked over on every occasion, but he wouldn't let that come to pass. He would become the best this fucking base ever saw and trample all that get in his way. He wouldn't be treated like an insignificant bug ever again.

"-ritch? Mr. Quaritch? Can you hear me?"

He quickly snapped his eyes over to the little fool that was waving his hands in front of Miles' face. It was the doctor, his eyes hidden behind big, dopey glasses and unruly curls flying everywhere. The doctor was older, maybe pushing sixty, with a white fluffy beard and bushy eyebrows. He was small, maybe a head shorter than Miles himself, with a narrow shoulders and a small pudge at the waist. He was wearing a typical white lab coat that all these goons seemed to favor. He had an insufferable grin on his face and a strange twinkle in his eyes, apale blue, both of which were making Mile uncomfortable. The man's name tag was only hanging on by a thread so he couldn't even began to berate this him for having the gall to wave his hand in Miles' face.

"Name" Miles grunted out.

"Excuse me? I don't quite understand? Did you forget your na-"

"Give me your name!"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," the doctor said with a small chuckle. "I guess I did forget to mention that little tidbit. I'm Doctor Woor, Albert Woor." He had an accent, possibly Irish, which slurred his words just a little.

"When can I get out of this bed?"

"Well, soon I hope, you're recovering remarkably fast. I'm afraid there will be some scaring though. There is a scheduled trip back to earth in about a week I put you on-"

"No." Quartitch snapped, once again cutting off the good doctor.

"I'm sorry, what's wrong my boy?"

"I will not be going back to earth. Just patch me up and put me back out in the field."

"Well I guess that could be done, it's going to be some pretty nasty scaring though, as long as you're fine with that." And there the doctor went again, smiling like a fool.

"Do it."


	7. Avatar

**_I do not own Avatar or Harry Potter_**

 ** _Unedited_**

* * *

Miles Quaritch stood in before his bed, straightening out his shirt, making sure there were no wrinkles to be seen. He had been discharged the night before and was finally able to see his new quarters in which he would be living for the next however many years. His sight was blocked in his right eye because of the bandage encasing his head, making sure his stitches don't get infected. It was currently five am and he was to be reporting to the stations security commander at five thirty.

When he was sure his appearance was as perfect as it could be, disregarding the bandage around his head, he left his room. It was always proper to be early, it showed his dedication, and he was very dedicated. He walked through the hallways, nodding at soldiers that made eye contact with him. His walk was self-assured and confident, he knew he was strong and would be valuable to this team.

He got to the meeting room at exactly 5:15 am, leaving him 15 minutes to prepare his spiel about how he was still an able-bodied man ready to defend the base. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the squeak of sneakers against the floor. He snapped to attention, his body rigid and back straight. Perhaps the Commander was here early, but when he looked up he locked eyes with a woman. A scientist woman, if the white lab coat was anything to go by. Two shitty things wrapped in one, how perfect. Apparently his face wasn't the perfect mask he thought it was, if what came out of her mouth was any indication.

"Wipe that sneer off your face pretty boy, this is not a happy occasion for either of us" she barked, her mouth in a permanent frown it seemed. She was tall, commanding and with a sort of inner fire in her eyes. Her hair was kind of bushy, but was cropped closer to her head and the color of a fiery inferno to match her eyes.

"And who exactly would you be?" He said with a snarl of his own. He imagined it might look even fiercer with his new scars.

"You're about to find out sunshine, so look alive." This woman was good, he would give her that.

As he was about to retort he heard shoes clicking against the floor and this time he knew it was the commander. In an instant he snapped to attention once again. He saw the little doctor smirk in his direction but kept his face blank.

"Good to see you are both prompt, makes this easier. Follow me" the Commander said. As Miles followed the commander into the office he couldn't help but take him in.

The Commander was on the older side, the hair on the sides of his head going grey. Yet, he still packed on the muscle and had the classic military haircut. It brought Miles a sort of inner satisfaction to note that he was taller than the Commander.

The Commander waved his hands at two seats in front of his desk and told them to sit. Apparently the chairs aren't meant to be comfortable anywhere on this base it seemed. With springs digging into his back he looked to the Commander, ready to get this done and over with.

"First off, I feel it would be best to start with brief introductions," the Commander started. "I am the bases commander and as such you will refer to me as Commander Riche. To your left is Dr. Grace Augustine, head of the Avatar program."

He seemed to pause here and flicker his eyes to Augustine before meeting Miles' eyes once again. He had a terrible feeling he was not going to like what came next. Before he could stew in his sudden worry the Commander started speaking again.

"Due to your injury and the time since elapsed since-" Here Miles cut him off quickly "Excuse me Sir, but how long was I out for? I had assumed it had only been a couple of days."

"Well, I had assumed Doctor Woor had told you. Son, you have been out for three months*. We had to put you under so the doctors could rebuild the tissue on your head without causing permanent brain damage."

Now Quartich usually took everything in stride, without showing any outward emotions, and he was determined to make this situation no different. "Understood Sir, sorry for the interruption."

"As I was saying, because of you injury the doctors predicted that your body would not be up to its usually standards for at least a year. At the same time the board was already contemplating adding an addition to the Avatar program- a military personal." Here he paused and seemed to search for something inside of Miles before moving on. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I think I understand the most of it, but could you clarify sir?" Miles said shakily.

With a sigh the Commander continued, "You were the perfect candidate for the program, a military personal with a strong background who would seemingly benefit from this program itself. The doctors already started creating your Avatar while you were out, I believe it has already formed and is on its way to fully maturing. Is that right Dr. Augustine?"

"Yes, his Avatar is, in human terms, almost a teenager."

"As such, in the time it takes for your Avatar to reach full maturity you will be studying up on how to use the Avatar, the language and all the stuff that accompanies this. After this meeting Dr. Augustine" he tilted his head in the direction of the woman, "will brief you on all the details. Do you have any questions?"

"Only one sir." Miles didn't continue until he got the go ahead from the Commander. "Do I have a choice in this? Are there any other options?"

"I am afraid not, Avatars are quite expensive to make. Now if there are no further questions I will let Dr. Augustine take it from here." With that the commander stood and smoothed down his suit. He led Miles and Augustine to the door and saw them out.

When the door had clicked shut behind them he turned to face Augustine to find her scowling at him.

"Follow me, meathead. And make sure to keep up." She snapped in his direction. With that she twirled around and started walking, all the while Miles was glaring a hole into the back of her head.

"First off, I didn't want you on my team. I do not believe in the senseless violence you meatheads seem to thrive on, and I certainly did not need a babysitter to watch over me during my projects." She gave a huff here before continuing. "As such, I am stuck with you and am now wasting resources on you. You will learn fast, learn properly and know the information backwards and forwards by the time your Avatar has matured."

"You will be learning to use the Avatar Chamber, logging as many hours as you can. Along with that, you will keep up with you physical being, making sure you are in top shape. You will learn to mediate of whatever you can to clear you little brain when it comes time to use the chamber. Learn the Na'vi's language, learn the ecosystem and animals of this world, memorize the map of this world we have thus far, every little turn and dip." She stopped here and just turned around. "I don't want to waste any more time on telling you what you are going to be learning, when you can be learning it now. I will show you your Avatar and then give you books so you can get started."

She swung back around and went through a pair of sliding glass door. The room was dark with giant tubes in the middle with what looked like a blue humanoid creature resting in a jelly-type fluid.

Miles had never seen an Avatar before and as such was promptly fascinated for all of two seconds before moving on. Besides, it was essentially just an overgrown blue monkey. When he turned around he had several thick texts shoved into his arms, which came up quickly to catch them before they fell.

"I want these four read in two weeks, at which time I will give up some of my precious times to quiz you. As such, you better not disappoint me." And with those delightful parting words the doctor was off.

When Miles looked down to the first text he almost groaned. It was a thick manual on how use an Avatar chamber. It was not even 6 am yet and he already hated his new life.

* * *

 **A/N**

I am sorry for the late update, I will be TRYING to resume the schedule now.

 ** _Your reviews really do help me keep uploading, I like to here your opinions or what you think should/might happen._**

Thank you for reading and I promise in the next chapter we will get back to Harry, but this intro to Miles Quaritch was very important to the story.


	8. Decisions

The young Na'vi boy stood above the grave, his hands a bloody mess with his hair sticking out in all directions. It hadn't been easy but his mind was far away for most of the digging so he kind of just witnessed it through a haze. Slowly he rose to his feet, his tail swishing out to try to balance himself.

He looked toward the ikranay who was sitting on its hunches not too far away. They would have to get away from this stream, find a place to live. He personally would rather be as far away as he could from the place where he murdered another. To do that though they would have to travel, travel a long distance.

Still staring at the young ikranay he started to asses him. He was big yes, but probably not big enough to carry another for a long period of time. He guessed it was time to switch back to his other form, even though it would just bring him more pain. There was a lot of advantages to it, so he guessed he could deal with the pain that it brought.

First though, he needed a name for the ikranay, so he didn't have to keep calling it 'the ikranay' in his head and out loud. Let the naming commence.

"I guess-" he abruptly cut off. His voice sounded extremely hoarse, and kind of pitchy. It's like he hadn't used it in an eternity. After a few quick coughs and some more quick sips of water he continued.

"I guess I need to name you huh? You probably won't appreciate it, but I need to for the sake of my own mind. Hmmm, lets see… You have beautiful markings, maybe Abha? No, I don't think a name starting with A fits." The ikranay just blinked at him, looking completely uninterested.

At this point he decided that they should at least walk away from the burial site, and so started walking back into the forest. After some pressuring, the ikranay started falling him too.

"Alright, I think walking might help me think. What about Kasha? That sounds pretty strong, kind of fitting too. Wait… are you a girl or a boy?" Slowly he stopped and bent at the waist, checking below the ikranay.

"Welp, defiantly a girl, but Kasha still doesn't fit I think. Oh, what about Talon? Talon is tough sounding, you can be all badass and everything." Here he paused as he thought it over, Talon sounding wrong even in his head.

"No, I don't think that quite fits. What-What about Jadwiga?" He came to a stop slowly, turning to look at the ikranay, his heart rate speeding up. For some reason he felt a giant ache in his chest, yet a sort of happiness and acceptance as he pictured calling her name.

"Yes, Jadwiga is perfect." He said softly as he started to walk once again.

* * *

 **a/n**

Sorry for the very short update, but for the next part to come out this week I have a **VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION** below

 _I need name suggestions for Harry for the story to continue. As many as possible so if you can!_

Even if your name is not the ultimate one chosen, it will most likely be picked as another characters name or show up sometime during the story.

 **Please leave suggestions!** I will also create a poll for voting if y'all would like that.

Thank you for the name suggestions for the Ikranay, I really appreciated it!


	9. Home

_Unedited_

* * *

They had been walking for a while now, about an hour if he had to guess. Jadwiga was getting kind of antsy though, snapping at plants that brushed her and overall just being pissy. He guessed he could try switching to his ikran form again, it would be nice to fly and might help them find shelter faster.

Slowly he came to a stop and started to focus. The area where they were standing was big enough that it shouldn't be a pain to change safely. He focused on himself, concentrating with all his might on the picture of himself turning into an ikran. It was taking a while but he knew going into this it wasn't going to be as easy because it wasn't in a life and death situation. Finally though he felt this first tingle of something otherworldly and wildly grasped it, tugging sharply.

Of course the pain was blinding, growing limbs and rearranging all of his internal organs (even his eyes hurt, because sweet merlin growing a couple extra in the span of minute is no easy work) tended to painful. Once he got his senses back he could feel something nudging his side. Turning his head toward his left flank he saw Jadwiga nudging his wing and when he lifted his head she stopped. It seemed she got kind of impatient waiting for him to finish turning.

He was actually surprised that she wasn't freaking out as much as she should be. With a equivalent of a na'vi shrug in ikran form he slowly got back up to his feet (claws, paws, talons? he really didn't know). He grunted a little bit as he opened up and shook out his wings, the wound in his wing healed but still giving phantom pains.

As Jadwiga walked up to his side he compared there sizes, finding that they were almost completely the same with him being just a tad bigger. With a gentle nudge to her head he started to viciously flap his wings. It took him about a minute to actually get off the ground after he finally figured out how to work the infernal things. By the time he made it past the tree tops Jadwiga was already flying around at the top and almost glaring at him.

They flew for hours, with a couple of breaks here and there for him to rest, but he was having the time of his life. It felt absolutely divine to be flying, and flying with someone else too. He knew that they had been flying too long, all through the night in fact, if the sun rising was anything to go buy. They needed to find a place to live, a home.

For the next two hours he kept his eyes wide and keen, looking for the perfect habitat for both of them. Jadwiga preferred living in trees and he preferred higher altitudes so he needed a perfect mix of both. And by Jadwiga's angry screeching he needed to find it fast.

Ahead of them was a mountain, tall and grand and full of lush plant life. There were giant trees all around the base, reaching high into the sky, with smaller trees covering almost the entire thing. As he flew around it he found a stream flowing from the top down. It was small, but it would be enough for them to drink out of. Besides it had to lead somewhere, probably to a larger pond they could find fish in. It was virtually perfect and know he just needed to find the right tree, and hope no more trouble came towards them.

He didn't find the perfect one, but he found a tree that would suit their needs. It was big, like everything else here, with giant twisting roots and vines connecting it to others. The best part was that it looked like it already had had a family.

Towards the top he found a decent sized entrance hidden behind over hanging vines and moss. Pushing that aside he found a nest of sorts, with dead leaves scattered about to make the bedding. It didn't look like it was lived in anymore, but he knew from the looks of it that it was not made by an animal. The 'walls' seemed to be carved and looking up he could see that the hole had been hollowed out.

He was a little wary of the owners coming back but he figured if they were Na'vi Jadwiga and he could just fight them off. This was too perfect for them to pass up. With his mind made up he screeched for Jadwiga and allowed himself entrance.

It was warm and cozy with light poking through the gaps in the trunk. He would have to clean it up a little, get new leaves inside for the bedding and clean out the old, but that could be done tomorrow. First they should rest after the day and night they've had. When Jadwiga parted the vines with her head and cautiously came in he decided it was time for him to change back into his other form. He didn't want to spend too much time in this one in case he forgot how to use the other.

When Jadwiga found the perfect positions to sleep in, after spending quite some time on deciding, he approached her. It would be best if they could bond a little more and what better way than to sleep next to each other. Of course there was always the part where she could rip off his head in the middle of the night but he had some faith in her.

With his approach she opened her eyes and watched him, only grunting in annoyance once. But, she didn't snarl at him so he assumed he was okay and continued on his way. When he got to her head he laid down, curling into a ball and letting the sun sneaking through the branches to warm him.

* * *

He estimated that it had been about two months since they found their home. Things were going slow but great overall. No more near-death experiences for him, and that only included near-death. It seemed he found some sort of trouble almost every day, whether that be having a migraine or having fish slap him in the face.

The fish in the river were freaking ginormous and had spikes growing out their spines with fins mad of what seemed like bone when they hit him. He knew it would make his life easier if he used his ikran form but he was trying to get this form to it best condition. He wanted to be able to do everything in both forms in case one was injured or it didn't fit the situation.

Luckily they hadn't encountered anymore Na'vi or have any random attacks on their den. In the two months since moving in he had cleaned out the leaves and put new in, changing them almost every two weeks, along with creating a designated food pile. He also built a pseudo fire pit to cook his food in and to bring warmth at night. Also, in those two months Jadwiga and he have created a stronger bond. That will happen when you spend every day with each other.

But, he depended on her almost as much as he depended on her. She also decided to have a growth spurt during that time. It wasn't an overnight thing he just noticed that she started taking up more space as the weeks went by, nothing too serious.

And remember when he said they hadn't encountered anymore Na'vi? Well that would be changing today, even if he didn't know it yet.

His morning started off them same, the prissy little miss that was his roommate woke him up with a couple of nips to his ears, even pulling at the strands of his wild hair. Luckily she did not get any of his pink stuff, otherwise he would be a little bitchy. When he was finally awake she pranced around, trying to get his attention and when she had it she thumped her tail on where the food usually sat.

Of course, the little brat wanted food. It seemed he had been spoiling her a little too much, but he couldn't really bring himself to care all that much. He could honestly say that he loved the ikranay, she was his first friend he could remember. Which, was still a problem for him. He still couldn't remember anything before waking up in that clearing. Most days he didn't think about it, instead focusing on his current life. But sometimes it would sneak up on him when he didn't really have anything to do, which wasn't often.

He was brought out of his head by a snout being shoved in his face, never really a pleasant feeling if he was to be honest. Back on track he let out a huff and climbed to his feet, patting her face whilst grumbling.

He rose his hands over his head, popping his back and stretching out his tail. When he was satisfied he walked over to his pile of stuff, his tail swishing lazily behind him. His pile was mainly rope, a net, stuff he found in the woods that looked interesting, and a couple of sharp rocks to kill and skin their food with. He found a small piece of rope and put it in his mouth. He gathered all his hair up, which almost went all the way to his knees at this point, and threw it up in a giant ponytail on the very top of his head. It wasn't the most secure but it would work for today.

Gathering some rope and netting that he made, he set off to the river. It was pretty far on foot and he was feeling kind of lazy, not even wanting to transform into his ikran form, which still caused some pain during and after the transformation. Once he was standing on the branch outside of their den he let out a sharp whistle. Jadwiga came bounding out of the den, rearing for action. With a slight chuckle he connected with her and hopped on, feeling her slight annoyance at his laziness, but overall excitement.

She kicked off, jolting them off the tree and into the air. This was an altogether different feeling than using his ikran form, but still exhilarating. They quickly got to the bottom of the bottom of the mountain with Jadwiga's fast flying and he dismounted near the pond. He was laying out the netting for the fish and getting ready to start when he heard the first scream.

He paused for a second then passed it off as his imagination until he heard the second scream. It sounded young and when he heard more go off he realized it was more than one person screaming. It sounded close by and so he took off in a dead run, shouting behind him for Jadwiga to stay. If there was danger he didn't want her to get caught up in it. He followed the screams and cries, rushing through the forest at an alarming speed, not evening feeling the twig slapping him in the face.

The screams were getting clearer and he knew any second that he would be upon them, so he started mentally preparing himself for what he would find. Nothing though could have prepared him for what he found.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _I realize I am really awful at keeping to a schedule, but I do hope this makes up for it. It about 2,000 words and I actually had about another 1,000 written for it but I felt like this was a pretty good place to stop._

 _I actually feel kind of bad for leaving it off there, and the mostly filler chapter, so if y 'all want me to I can upload the next part probably tomorrow or the next day._ ** _Leave a comment if you want the next part or a longer chapter instead!_**

 **Thank you all soo much for the names! I have picked one and everyone will find out in one of the next chapters which one I picked so look forward to it!**


	10. The Creature

**_unedited_**

* * *

There were Na'vi children, smaller than him, huddled together in the roots of trees. He counted three of them, one of them standing in front of the other two as if trying to shield them from the danger.

He hid behind a tree, hoping to access the situation before just running in and probably getting them all killed.

The thing attacking them was tall compared to them but terribly ugly. It was all colors of muddy gray with jerky movements in comparison to the natural grace of the Na'vi and animals he has crossed in his time here. It had hands like them only with an extra digit attached, with a huge upper body that led down to hulking legs.

To say he was confused would be an understatement. This-this thing didn't fit in the world around it, it stood out so sharply it hurt his eyes.

The thing made a movement, shoving his arms forward in a threatening manner towards the trapped children. In its hands was another odd contraption that brought back a sudden burst of memories that ripped through his mind.

They were all quick flashes with these weird Na'vi like creatures that were tiny and warm colored screaming and crying, with flashes of blood pooling in his vision. In between the screams he could hear sudden loud bang-like noises before the screaming was gone, snuffed out.

When the flashes of memories were gone, which only lasted a couple of second, he knew without a doubt that the weapon in the things arms was powerful and would easily kill the small children still crying.

He burst form behind his tree, with the thought of planning left in the dust. The kids were in dire danger and he couldn't just sit around and wait for the right moment, they might be dead by then. So with no other plan than to attack he let out a war cry and charged.

The thing turned toward him at his cry, and with its front facing him he could now clearly see the face of the creature. But instead of a face he found another being inside of it, like one of the pink creatures from his flash of memories. It was covered by this weird protective covering that was see through, _glass,_ his mind supplied for him. It made him pause in his pursuit for just a second before he remembered the situation and continued.

He was guessing it was the element of surprise that allowed for him to knock of the thing. It created a loud bang throughout the forest when it hit the ground, letting out some weird crunching noises. He hissed in its face, his teeth bared in a snarl with his hair hanging down having fallen from his ponytail during the run. He was crouched on top of it, his tail swishing back in forth in agitation with his ears almost lying flat on his head.

When the strange creature inside lifted it arms as if to throw him off he reacted on instinct.

He started throwing punches over and over to the glass, the clear material keeping the creature inside of the thing. He didn't feel the pain of his hand, nor did he see the blood started to flow from his knuckles.

The glass started to crack and within a few more vicious punches he broke through. His hand slipped right on in, the broken and jagged pieces cutting up his arm and lodging themselves inside of him arm. He didn't feel anything, just a blind hatred for this thing that was attacking mere children. He didn't realize that he was just a child himself in the eyes of the Na'vi, barely bigger than the ones he was saving.

As his hand was about to wrap around the small pink being to yank it out it started convulsing, letting out gasps of air and flailing its arms about. He pulled pack in surprise and in that split second the creature took hold of a smaller version of the weapon from inside without him seeing.

He bent down closer, his eyes locking with the small watery brown ones of the thing, its life slowly seeping from its eyes before he heard a sharp noise and felt pain flare in his stomach. The creature let out its last breath as the young Na'vi sat back on his heels and slowly looked down.

He didn't really feel it all that much, and he guess he could chalk it up to shock. The wound was small, but was bleeding profusely. He started to climb to his feet with a little wobble, pressing his hand tightly against his wound trying to stop the blood flow.

The young Na'vi turned toward the other children seeking them out from the trees and found them standing about 15 feet away. They were just staring at him with their mouths wide open and eyes big. He jumped off the chest of the creature before making his way over to them. He had just made it to their side when they broke out of their trance-like states and rushed toward him.

There were in fact three of them, two girls and a boy if had to guess by their clothing. The tallest one, taller than him by a couple inches stepped forward and reached out a hand. He realized they were speaking, all of their mouths moving at a rapid place but all he heard was a light ringing in his hears.

Blackness was starting to edge around his vision, the pain starting to flare up from his wound because of the adrenaline leaving his body that was keeping it at bay. The last thing he saw before the blackness took hold was the still outstretched hand of the Na'vi girl and her terrified face.

* * *

 **a/n**

 _Hope this makes up for the last cliffhanger, even though it's kind of another one. Sorry about that, just feels right!_

 _Thank you all soooo much for all the comments and views, it really helps me keep writing!_

 _I promise you will find out the name in the next chapter, which might be in the Na'vi's point of view or Harry's_ ** _. Tell me which one y'all would want for the next chapter! It can even be both point of view if you wish._**


	11. Sylwanin

"Wha-what just happened Sylwanin?"

That was the question that brought Sylwanin out of her daze, a question she was asking herself at the moment. She wanted answers but it seemed they would have to wait for the boy to awake. Her hand was still outstretched to the fallen na'vi so she slowly retracted it.

"Quick, we need to get him back to Mother, she will know what to do" she instead said. Sylwanin looked down to the boys' stomach, a small round hole creating such a strong flow of blood. Luckily, it looked like it just went through him and off to the side. Hopefully nothing serious had been hit.

"Neytiri, grab some leafs and Tsu'tey grab a strong but thin vine. We need to stop the wound from seeping too much blood."

"But what if he is dangerous or a threat to-?" Tsu'tey grunted, his face a mask of suspicion.

"Stop it. If he was a threat to us he would not have saved us!" Neytiri snapped as she cut him off. She went to the nearest bush, looking for leafs that weren't too big or poisonous as Tsu'tey went to find a vine. As they were doing this Sylwanin was keeping pressure on his wound.

When they came back with the leaves and vine Sylwanin got to work, the basic skills her mother taught her finally paying off. The wound wasn't bleeding as bad as before so she quickly used one of the leafs to wipe off as much blood as she could before laying a couple clean ones layered over each other on the wound. Using the vine she slipped it underneath his back and looped it a couple of times before pulling tight.

At the sight of her sister almost cutting the boy in two (within her own mind) Neytiri let out an uncomfortable whine.

"I have to Neytiri, otherwise he will never make it back to home." Sylwanin said as she finished off tying the vine as tight as she could. "Now help me get him on my back"

Sylwanin had crouched low with her back facing them, but Neytiri was having a hard time pulling him up like this. She had bent down to the mysterious boy and threaded her arms under his arm pits, trying to lift him up. Of course that is when Tsu'tey started to help and eventually they got the boy up on her sisters back. "We are a couple hours walk from home, so let us be swift."

Soon they were on their way, the two younger Na'vi frequently glancing at the boy on Sylwanin's back. They were all lost in their heads trying to figure out the mysteries surrounding him, what his name was, and why he saved them. Neytiri decided to be the first to break the silence that was threatening to suffocate them.

"How old do you think he is?"

"He looks like a baby" Tsu'tey started off with a sneer, "he is too short to be anything else."

Neytiri was quick to jump to the boys' defense.

"Shut up Tsu'tey! He hasn't done anything wrong to you, so why do you insist on being such a little brat!" And so the argument continued, a back and forth banter between children.

"I'm not being a brat, I'm being the only realistic one here!"

"You're just mad because you weren't the one that was the hero!"

"I am stronger than he is! I was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to stop the sky person!"

"Yeah, sure. You would have never stepped in even if Eywa spoke to you."

Before Tsu'tey could retort Sylwanin cut into their 'conversation'.

"Both of you are acting like children, so I suggest you stop before I get angry" She started off before going into a mini scolding that would make her mother proud. "Tsu'tey you need to tone down your anger and resentment before it gets too big. He saved us, that's a fact and your ego needs to stop if you don't want to upset anyone."

Here is when Neytiri started snickering with a satisfied smirk on her face. That is until Sylwanin's scolding turned onto her.

"And you Neytiri should first of all never bring the mother Eywa into you arguments! She is not a tool to be used at your leisure, she is our mother. I also suggest you stop antagonizing anyone that crosses your path, you are no child."

Sylwanin said all of this while looking forward, never breaking her brisk strides or raising her voice too loud. And so the conversation stopped, both Tsu'tey and Neytiri officially put out and meek. This of course didn't stop them from glaring at each other throughout the walk back to the home tree.

The rest of the walk was spent in tense silence, each of them returning to their own thoughts about the situation.

Sylwanin was focusing on the young Na'vi pressed against her back, his body too light to be properly nourished. His hair was untamed, flowing down his back in waves and looked to be all tangled, which must have hurt to some degree. It was long, exceptionally long for someone of his size. It hung over her shoulders and as she walked she looked down at it, slowly being drawn back into the memory of the event that just occurred.

They hadn't seen him coming too focused on the sky person in metal attacking them. She had stepped forward after they had been cornered, trying to protect the other two while still being afraid herself. That's when he had attacked. He was fierce yet tiny, his hair flying behind him as he jumped onto the beast. His form was lithe like most Na'vi, his muscles small but present, and yet still on the skinner side. She hadn't gotten a good look at his eyes but she thought there was something strange about them. She knew he was no sky beast though, his fingers indicated as such.

Her thoughts were interrupted by said boy twitching. Soon after he started groaning and letting out little whimpers. It didn't look as if he was waking, simply dreaming. Just in case though Sylwanin broke out into a run, careful not to jostle the figure on her back too much. Luckily while stuck in her memories they had gotten closer to the home tree. The guards should be wandering around about 10 min ahead. Hopefully her Mother and Father wouldn't be too mad at them and their guest.

* * *

A/N

I love you? Will that make you forgive me for the wait?

And I know I said you would get his name this chapter but it didn't fit for where I wanted this to end!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think in a review! And thank you soo much for everyone that has been leaving reviews so far!

Also thank you for all the favorites and follows! It's what makes me keep writing


	12. Hospital

It wasn't long before he was waking up, his head still pounding and his abdomen twitching uncomfortably. He really needed to stop waking up like this, with his mind blanking on where he was and what was happening. Slowly he tested each of his limbs, tensing his fingers and toes and working his way up, all with his eyes still closed. Overall he felt mostly okay besides the apparent wound in his stomach, he was just stiff and sore. So it was now time to open his eyes and get back to reality.

For some reason, he was expecting it to be harsh white light that he woke up too, but as his eyes peeled open, he was met with the darkness of night time. What he wasn't expecting was to be laid on some sort of cot in a room filled with baskets, with some looking to be filled with herbs. This was certainly not his tree, and with no sign of Jadwiga in sight, he knew he was virtually fucked. It was always something with him it felt like.

The room was made out of what looked to be the base of a tree, as roots acted like the walls. There was an opening across the room, serving as the door. This was the only source of light for the room, as all the gaps in the roots were smoothed over with mud to create an enclosed space. And as he noticed earlier, there were weaved baskets all around him, most with lids. There were a couple of others cots around and so he could only guess that this was a pseudo-hospital room.

First things first, he needed to remember what happened to him. It wasn't that hard to close his eyes and relax his body, as he still felt bone tired. Trying to piece events back together, he started from the beginning. He knew he had been trying to find fish, as was often the case, and then he remembered his heart stopping.

"There was a noise…it scared me." Whispering out loud, he started trying to talk himself through it. "It sounded like an animal in trouble, so I ran toward it (admittedly a stupid thing to do). What did I find?"

If one could see themselves, he would have found his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his nose scrunching up in thought. And as if someone stabbed him, his eyes popped open in horror and his body jackknifed into a sitting position. Apparently, he had remembered.

"The kids! Oh no, what happened to the kids?!" He realized he really should be thinking about how he got where he was first, but it appears his worry for others was acting up again. And then he promptly fell back with a thud as his side gave a painful lurch that almost made him throw-up.

As he was feeling his side to find the wound, he heard rustling outside the entrance of the room. Soft footsteps were coming closer to him, a set of two it sounded like. He cursed himself because he realized he had yelled his worries out loud earlier. With no idea, if he was in enemy territory or not, he jumped off the cot and hid behind one of larger baskets, hoping the nighttime and shadows would protect what was left out.

With his heart in his throat and adrenaline coursing through his body, he could only wait for the two to come inside. And moments later they did, the first things he saw were the tips of spears followed by extended arms and the forms of large hulking Na'vi.

 **Hi?**

 **Honestly, I forgot I was the one writing this, but when I was looking at wattpad and started reading this I remembered. I'm a little bit of an idiot, I'm sorry. I'm currently writing more but just had to put out this little snippet to remind yall I'm still alive.**

 _ **edited June 24, 2019**_


	13. Tsu'tey

**Enjoy!**

 _ **edited/posted June 24, 2019**_

There were two of them, their forms massive and packed with muscle, a scary sight for a scrawny boy to see. Their heads were moving back and forth, swiveling around the room in search of something, in search of him. They slowly moved in each step a cautious one, and when they got to the cot, he was supposed to be on their already tensed forms tensed even more. And then the talking started.

He couldn't understand anything they were saying, the foreign language just sounding harsh to his ears, which in his already panicked state didn't help. They looked angry, and he knew that anger would lead to violence, an ingrained instinct telling him so. If he could understand the language, he would realize this was not the case.

The two were just discussing their worry for him, throwing theories around and fearing the consequences of losing the only thing they were supposed to be watching. They were terrified of what their superior would do to them when they found out. In hopes that the little Na'vi was still around, they started calling out for him, looking behind each basket and in the cases of the bigger ones, inside of them. Their movements were jerky and harsh, their rush to find him looking to an outsider like anger.

The young Na'vi they were looking for had been slowly moving around them, edging his way to the opening in hopes of escaping. It was just his rotten luck that when he was just about to reach the last basket near the door that he was caught. The basket had conveniently been in the light, and one of the warriors had chosen that exact moment to turn around. Spotting the small figure slithering its way to the opening he shouted to his partner in triumph.

"There he is! He's heading toward the door!" With this shout, the boy was racing out the door, nothing but a blur for the warriors to see. Because of the shock of the boy darting out so fast, they hesitated for only a second, a second that cost them. He was fast, quick on his feet and moving like water, continually slipping out of their hands.

The boy himself was confused and just running in one direction. As he came out of the doorway, he found that it was indeed nighttime. But as he has learned since he first woke up, this world favors the night. Even though it was dark he could still see, the plant life illuminating the way in brilliant shocks of color.

As beautiful as it all was, it was also a hindrance, as he had no idea where the hell he was and where he should be going. So he just started running straight ahead, dodging plant life and creating a zig-zag pattern as he went that would hopefully slow his two pursuers down a little.

From the quick glimpses, he got he thought this might be some sort of village that he was transported to. There were a couple more hollowed out trees as he was running and visible footpaths that had been worn in from use. He didn't follow these as they might lead to more of the Na'vis.

Like always though, it seemed like luck would not be on his side tonight. He had been running for a couple minutes if he could take a guess, his pursuers still hot on his heels and yelling at him. They were obviously used to the area as they were staying with him at every turn, never too far behind. He did wonder why they hadn't shot him with an arrow yet, but that thought was shoved to the back of his mind with the sight he stumbled across next.

Now, this planet was filled with amazing, breathtaking views, but nothing could quite compare to the enormous tree before him. He didn't have time to stop and wonder at it, but as he looked up, he could spot ikrans at the very top of the tree. He made a split second decision then, as he knew that he wouldn't be able to outrun these two for much longer. This was apparently their home, and they were tenacious things, so he knew they would never give up till they could find him. His Na'vi form that is.

If he could just make it to where all the ikrans were gathered at the top of the tree, he just might be able to find a quick hiding place to change into his second form and fly away. So with that decision solidified, he took a deep breath and picked up speed, a goal in mind. He saw the winding structure going up the center of the tree between the gaps near the base, so he headed toward them.

Tsu'tey POV

Tsu'tey had been trying to fall asleep, his mind and body in a restless state. They had reached the clan borders during the middle of the day, the journey taking a full night with the added dead weight. The stranger had been the one plaguing his thoughts all evening and night, throughout the questioning and the evening meal, all the way to now in his bed.

The other boy had been weird, looking as if he never washed in his life and like no one ever told him how to look after his hair and queue. He had only been covered by leaves woven together very crudely. But it was his eyes that shocked Tsu'tey the most. They were unnatural, the customary gold barely there, just acting as an enhancer to the vibrant green eyes. They had almost been glowing in their intensity, making Tsu'tey shudder just thinking about them.

With a growl of irritation, Tsu'tey decided that he wasn't going to get any sleep, again, tonight. After he got out of his bed, he started to head up to the top of the hometree, deciding to clear his head of that insufferable boy and just look out at Ewya's world.

He was getting closer to the top when he heard the heavy breathing and footsteps running his way. For some reason he decided to hide in the shadows on one of the branches, hoping the person was in just too much of a rush to notice him. He sat there, trying to be as quiet as possible and looking out near the walkway. He didn't have to wait long to see who was heading up in the dead of night.

At first, Tsu'tey could only see a dark form running around the corner, the frame similar to his own. Tsu'teys' first thought was that it was just another kid who was playing and sneaking around in the middle of the night. He sighed in resignation, seeing as nothing exciting was going on and decided to stand up. As he did the other Na'vi had slowed down a little to look his way, their eyes obviously catching the movement of Tsu'tey standing up. In that split second they made eye contact. Tsu'tey and that infuriating wild boy with the vibrant green eyes.

The boy just ignored Tsu'tey entirely and continued to run up the tree, leaving Tsu'tey in stunned silence. Which only lasted for a minute before he was chasing after the boy, up to the trees canopy. No one just ignored Tsu'tey, especially not this nuisance.

Tsu'tey knew there had to be warriors following the boy, he had more faith in their abilities than that. But it was strange that the boy got this far without them catching him already. As he was learning thought, the boy was fast and quiet on his feet, almost leaving Tsu'tey sight a couple of times.

The boy apparently was heading to the ikrans as he wasn't stopping at all. It was when they got to the top that Tsu'tey lost sight of the boy. Even though Ewya provided light in the dark, it wasn't enough to see correctly, and coupled with the swinging vines, moss, and leafs covering the entire top of the canopy it was virtually impossible.

Trying to calm himself, knowing that a calm mind was the best tool for right now, Tsu'tey slowed to a walk. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on his hearing and eyesight. The little wild boy wouldn't be escaping so quickly.

Tsu'tey took even steps, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Slowly he ducked under and moved the hanging branches and vines out of the way. He also had to remember to avoid the ikrans that were slumbering on the other side of the tree, as they wouldn't take too kindly to him interrupting their sleep. He was parting a vast blanket of hanging leaves out of the way when he heard it.

It was the sound of pain, grunting and moaning, but muffled as if biting on something. Tsu'tey took another deep breath and hoped he wouldn't be walking in on ikrans tearing apart the smaller Na'vi boys. Instead, he saw something much more frightening and confusing.

The boy was just there hidden in the dark and lying on the ground, wiggling around as if in pain. As Tsu'tey got a little closer, he realized the boy was biting his arms, making blood roll down his forearm from the puncture marks. Tsu'tey was about to approach the boy and grab him before the horrifying cracking sound started. Accompanying the sounds, the body in front of him began to twitching and doing a grotesque imitation of dancing. Tsu'tey was stuck in a trance of horrified amazement as the boy before he slowly grew new skin and rearranged his bones into the form of a small ikran.

After the display, the boy-turned-ikran started to shake his wings out and stretch. Snapping into action, Tsu'tey let out a weak battle cry and charged at the ikran. If it were any other time, he knew it wouldn't have been so easy to tackle the ikran to the ground. But to his luck, the ikran-boy thing was distracted and thought himself alone, giving Tsu'tey the perfect opportunity to tackle him. He put the ikran-boy into a headlock like he's seen his dad do to unruly animals and hoped he had enough strength to hold onto it.

The ikran-boy was strong though and was continually trashing himself around trying to shake Tsu'tey off his back. And in a moment of pure stupid ignorance, that Tsu'tey would later admit was his worst idea as a child, and a momentary lapse decided that there was only one thing that would subdue this beast underneath him. So he used his legs to hold to ikrans head down, grabbed his queue, and found the beasts' own queue.

And he formed Tsaheylu with the green-eyed beast of a boy.


End file.
